Broken Harte
by Zenergy
Summary: Paulina Harte is a rape victim. Because of this traumatic even that happened to her at the age of 13, she has grown hatred over men. She used her new found abilities to exact her revenge. But has revenge truly helped her? If not, then what will? Or who?
1. Prologue:The Victim's Revenge

"_**The scarlet stains upon the body and especially upon the face of the victim, were the pest ban which shut him out from the aid and from the sympathy of his fellow-men."**_

The Mask of the Red Death by Edgar Allen Poe

Paragraph 1

**Broken Harte**

It was late Thursday night. I was walking home from Abi's house. I took the same old

route home through the park. The main street had too many dark allies and the park was

always lit. It took a little longer than the main street but it seemed safer

going through the park because the jerks and weirdos are usually walking around during

this time. I was listening to my mp3 player, staring at the ground, following the cement

trail to the end of the park. As I neared the end of the park, I was grabbed from behind.

Before I could scream for help, my mouth was covered. I was then carried into an unlit

alleyway. There were 3 figures in the darkness. I could not see their faces at all. One of

them held my arms down while the other taped my mouth shut. The third one started

tearing my clothes off. I kept kicking and tried to get free but I didn't have a chance. All I

could do was cry in fear and pain as they raped me. When they were finished, they just

left me there, laughing in their triumph. I just laid their for a while, tears spilling from my

eyes. When I did get home, with tears still flowing from my eyes, my father was waiting

on the couch. He began to yell at me for coming home so late, till he saw my condition.

My fathers shouting brought my mother down from her room. She screamed in horror as

she saw my appearance. She then called the police. They came to the house and asked a

bunch of questions. My mother was sobbing. But my father was furious. Not for

me, but at me. Going on about "this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't out so late. Or if I

just came straight home instead of going through the park." I was the victim and he

blames me....Typical.

* * *

That was four years ago. Ever since that day, I have grown a great deal of hatred over

men. When I turned 14, I had my period. That was also the day I discovered I was a

mutant. It was the obvious explanation to the metallic wires that grew out of my palms.

My mother was even more upset to find out I was a mutant. My father was as hateful as

ever. A lot of people from school became bitter towards me, especially the guys who

would constantly mock me. My hatred towards men grew even more. I still had my best

friends, Abigail and Charleen, whom I am very grateful for. At the age of 16, I have

learned to control my newfound powers. I can extract metallic wires from my palms

whenever I wanted.

* * *

It was a Friday night. Charleen and I threw Abigail a surprise Birthday party. Abigail's

parents were really nice to me. They offered to drive me home but I insisted on walking. I

took my usual route through the park. As I neared the end of the park, I was grabbed from

behind. I tried to scream for help but my mouth was covered. I was carried to an barely lit

alleyway. There were three figures in the darkness. I heard their voices. These were the

same guys who raped me three years earlier. Remembering that day made something tick

inside. I would not allow them to do it again. In blind fury, I extracted metallic wires

from my palms and wrapped it around one of them and held him over the other two. The

other two looked in shock as I tightened the wires, shredding my victim into pieces,

spilling his blood onto them. With two wires from each hand, I grabbed all four limbs

from a second guy. As he yelled for help from his friend, his friend began to ran. As I

pulled my wires back, my victim was dismembered. I was not going to let the last one get

away. They must pay for their crime. Blood for Blood. As he ran, I extended my arm and

guided the wires into his back, wrapped them around his heart, and tore it through is chest

for him to see before he dies. When it was all over, the entire alleyway was a bloody

mess. I just stood there staring at the outcome of my revenge. From that day forth, I knew

no one will EVER put their hands on me like that again.


	2. Paulina Harte

My name is Paulina Harte. I have medium brown hair and brown eyes. I love my

mother. She has accepted the fact that I am a mutant. She has been under a lot of stress

since my incident but she is recovering and things are getting back to normal. My best

friends, Charleen Dumont and Abigail McBride, are still my friends and treat me no

different, even after I told them I am a mutant. That means the world to me. My father on

the other hand is ashamed of me. He's always hated mutants. But I've always hated him.

When I was 14, a few weeks after I discovered my special ability, I was visited by a man

in a wheel chair. He talked about a school for children with special abilities just like me.

To make it short, it was a school for mutants. I didn't trust him. My dad thought it was a

good idea to send me away with "my own kind". And my mother didn't think it was safe

for a girl my age to be without her parents. Especially after what happened to me. I didn't

want to go anyway. I figured it would be like any other school and guys would

constantly try to get into my pants. We told him to leave. A few days later, a woman

with white hair visited us. She was from the same school that was trying to recruit me

earlier. She was very convincing to my mother. And I didn't feel uncomfortable when she

spoke with me. After a long meeting, I was willing to go with her and my mother felt I

was safer at the school. I requested a week before departing. Within the week, I spent a

lot of time with Abi and Charleen. They were upset, but I told them I'll be back and I

would keep in contact all the time. We made our time meaningful. It was sad to say

goodbye to my mom. But she supported me all the way.

When I got to the school, it looked more like a mansion. A lot of things happened during

my time there. I even met a boy who got on my nerves. I'll talk about him later. When I

was 16, I asked to go home. I was very homesick. I made a lot of progress controlling my

powers. They felt it was safe enough for me to go home when summer started. I got into

some trouble while I was back home though.

I am now 17. A lot has happened the past few years. Here's my story.


	3. First Arrival

The lady with the white hair's name was Ororo Munroe. She said I could call her Storm.

I don't know exactly how long the ride was. But it was a few hours. I lifted the rim of my

Red Sox cap to see what looked more like a mansion than a school.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters", Storm said. "This is where you

will be living. You'll take a survey and find out what classes you will need to take. After

we find out your schedule, we'll find you a room. You'll most likely be rooming with two

or more other students. We usually save the single rooms for the older kids. It might take

some time getting used to but I'll have someone show you around."

We got out of the car, grabbed my luggage and headed into the school. There's a lot of

kids here. This place is so big. You can definitely get lost in here. A couple minutes later,

some boy walked up to us.

"Hi Storm!" he said.

I didn't hear his name. Or at least I didn't care enough to find out. I just zoned out while

he talked to Storm, until...

"Hi, I didn't catch your name," he said.

"That's because I didn't give it," I replied.

" Oh this is Paulina. She's new," Storm exclaimed.

"Ah, Nice to meet you Paulina." he greeted

I didn't answer. I didn't even look at him. I kind of just wanted him to leave already.

"Umm... Can I carry your bag for you," he asked.

"No." I said sharply.

"Are you sure," he persisted.

I quickly replied, "Very!"

"Well, Alright," he said giving up.

He left. Finally. Storm and I continued walking to wherever we're headed.

"What was that all about?" Storm asked.

"Sorry. I'm not comfortable with boys," I told her.

"Oh, A little shy are we?" she continued.

"No! I just don't like them. It's something personal, and I'm not saying why!" I explained.

She gave me a short look of wonder before we came to a door. She said we were at her

office. I sat down in front of a desk. She gave me some papers. She asked me to fill them

out and let her know when I'm finished.

Name: Paulina Harte

....

Age: 14

.....

Height: 5'4"?

.....

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown

.....

.....

Favorite Color: Green

.....

Hobbies: Music, Shopping, idk

.....

It took maybe 15 minutes to finish. I gave it to her and she started typing on the

computer. I looked around the office. I noticed a picture of Storm. Except she had a

mohawk.

She gave me a schedule for my classes. She said she was going to find someone to give

me a tour. I told her to make the guide was a girl. She asked what I have against boys. I

said I would just be more comfortable. She came back with an asian girl. Her name's

Jubilation Lee. But she said to call her Jubilee. She gave me a tour around the school and

where my classes would be. She showed me where the kitchen, bathrooms, and living

rooms were. Afterwards, she showed me where I would be sleeping. She was kind

enough to help me unpack.


End file.
